The present disclosure relates generally to presentation of information within a graphical user interface, and more specifically to presentation of controls and objects within a structured document.
Document authoring software applications may be used to facilitate creation and updating of electronic documents (e.g., web pages, multimedia presentations) by users that may lack proficiency in technical aspects of document creation. For example, one document authoring application may provide a graphical interface that provides selectable controls allowing a user to edit web pages by adding and updating graphical objects corresponding to web page objects in a “what you see is what you get” manner. Use of such an authoring application may allow a user to add and update creative aspects of web pages, without requiring that the user have knowledge of the actual code (e.g., markup languages) used to define the web page. Such authoring applications may employ structured documents (e.g., forms).
Various configurations may be employed within a user interface to provide a user with access to computer program application controls. Examples of methods for presenting application controls for selection by a user include toolbars, pull-down menus, and dialog boxes. Palettes may also be used to present application controls to the user in an efficient manner. For example, a palette may include a sub-window within an application, and may includes a plurality of controls relating to a specific task or group of related tasks (e.g., adding various objects, performing various updating tasks on objects).